


How Sweet A Kiss Can Be

by FestiveFerret



Series: Pour Some Sugar On Me [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Camboy Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Sex, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Teasing, Well the beginnings of sugar daddy, interruptions, sugar daddy inbound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: It was a Friday night, and the tips were really rolling in. If Steve slowed down and took his time for the camera, if he teased or set up the tip-controlled vibrator, he could make bank doing his show on a night like this, but all he could think about was his date with StarkNakedGenius - Tony - the next day.





	How Sweet A Kiss Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to you MCU discord chat for idea help (and tumblr). Also thank you to FerretMom for helping plan their date <3
> 
> And thank you ashes0909 as always for amazing beta.

Steve shifted on the bed, tilting his hips towards the camera. His eyes fluttered shut as he stroked his cock harder. He was going too fast, he knew he was, but he couldn't hold back. It was a Friday night, and the tips were really rolling in. If he slowed down and took his time, if he teased or set up the tip-controlled vibrator, he could make bank on a night like this, but all he could think about was his date with StarkNakedGenius - Tony - the next day.

His private show with Tony two nights ago had set a fire burning in him that seemed unsatisfiable. He always struggled to keep his sex drive under control, and while the orgasm Tony had given him with the remote-controlled vibrator had knocked him out completely for almost two hours after they'd talked, all he'd been able to think about since then was getting Tony's hands on him for real, in person. Every time it crossed his mind - which was near constantly - it ramped him up again.

He tightened his grip and thrust up into his hand, conscious of the way his abs would flex on the camera, careful not to twist into an unflattering position. But that part of his brain ran automatically, thinking about pacing and angles and keeping his noises loud enough to be heard over the mic, but not so loud they'd blow it out. The rest of his mind was elsewhere. The rest of his mind was thinking about the way Tony knew how to bring him right up to the edge then pull him back only to bring him up to the edge again. The rest of his mind was thinking about how Tony knew what Steve looked like and sounded like when he was about to come.

The rest of his brain was thinking about what it would finally feel like to have Tony's fingers sinking down inside him.

Steve came with a gasp, startling himself and his eyes open. Tips rushed in as he shot over his chest, stroking through it, then after a rushed minute, they started to peter out. He turned to the chat, forcing himself to smile flirtily and thank everyone for their - flatteringly thirsty - compliments. 

But it was a relief when he turned off the camera and he could flop back on his bed and whimper and let Tony's name slip from between his lips. 

God, waiting was so hard - figuratively and literally. He wanted to meet him, to know what he looked like. Well, he kind of knew what Tony looked like. Tony had sent him a picture, to be able to find him for their date, and Steve had done a reverse image search. Tony was, apparently (unless this was all a very expensive scam on Tony's part) the owner of a multinational, green energy company called Stark Industries. There were more pictures: a news release of when Tony had stepped up and taken over when his parents both died, a few product launches, one or two shots from paparazzi at a big, public event. But it wasn't enough.

Steve wanted to be able to study the planes of his face, the way he moved in the light, his hands. Was he still and quiet? Or always moving? Steve knew his voice, laced with heat and want, but what did it sound like when he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe?

It didn't take a psychologist to tell Steve that his feelings were maybe a little more attached and interested than was appropriate for a first date. 

With a client. 

He had never met. 

But he couldn't help it. Tony had dug deep inside him and stayed there, and it wasn't just the incredible orgasm. It was the way he'd asked Steve about his books, the gentleness of his domination and control, his generosity. And when he'd said that he liked Steve's shows best because Steve always looked like he genuinely enjoyed it - that meant something to him. 

Maybe the date would be awkward and awful, but Steve couldn't stop thinking about it and the anticipation seemed very likely to kill him.

He totalled up his tips and cashed out for the month, immediately paying three bills he'd been sitting on while he waited for a good show to buff up his bank account. He'd wanted to keep the money from his private show with Tony and set it aside for something special - maybe to take Tony on a nice date if things worked out - but Minnow had decided that yesterday was the perfect time to get very sick, refusing to eat or even come out of her little cat house, and Steve'd had to blow it all on the vet bill. The meds had her perked up again right away, but Steve was back to broke.

Thankfully, Tony had made it clear that tomorrow evening was on him. 

_ >> I want to take you to Whispers tomorrow, my treat, of course. Can we meet on the corner and go in together? _

He'd followed it up with an address. Steve's stomach rumbled just thinking about the restaurant. He mostly ate chicken and vegetables due to a combination of needing to stay slim and muscular for his shows and not being able to afford anything else. But Whispers was a fancy place with amazing looking food - some flavours Steve had never had the chance to try before. That excitement combined with the expectation that they'd go back to Tony's place after and Steve would get to experience some of what he'd had on Wednesday up close and personal; it was all a bit overwhelming.

Steve forced himself to focus on his schoolwork for the rest of the evening, using loud music on his headphones to keep him in the zone. The next morning, he went to the gym and worked out until he wasn't quite so ramped up anymore. He often did a Saturday evening show, so when he got home, he posted on his website and social media that he wouldn't be around that night, flattered by the wave of disappointment he received in response.

He had some nice clothes he usually only wore for his cam shows, and as he buttoned up the navy blue shirt, he wondered if Tony would recognize it. Maybe he would remember the time he'd watched Steve take it off one button at a time then fuck himself with a massive dildo. Back then StarkNakedGenius been nothing more than a favoured screenname and now he was  _ Tony. _

When it was late enough to reasonably leave, Steve said goodbye to Minnow and slipped out of the apartment. He took the subway, the rocking of the train lulling him into the best calm he could manage, knowing that meeting Tony was less than an hour away. 

The corner Tony would be waiting at was just across the street from the subway exit, and when Steve came up the stairs, he was already whipping his head around, looking for a man he recognized - or who at least, would recognize him.

But he saw Tony well before Tony saw him. He was leaning back against the brick wall of the store on the corner, dressed in an impeccable black peacoat, one gloved hand tucked in his pocket, the other holding his phone. He was looking down at the screen with a sort of sardonic half-smile, scrolling along. Every now and then, he looked up and scanned the street, but he missed Steve who was half-hidden behind a street light and looked back down at his phone. Steve's throat went dry.

Tony's dark hair was swooped up away from the front of his face, framing it attractively, his goatee was perfectly trimmed, and his coat cut sharp angles along his slim body. He was painfully attractive - even better than his pictures - and he was waiting there for Steve.

Steve pushed across the street with the crowd and came to a halt in front of Tony. "Tony?"

Tony's eyes snapped up, and he broke into an eager smile. His phone immediately disappeared into his pocket. "Steve," he breathed. He pushed away from the wall gracefully, and Steve found himself gathered in Tony's arms. He smelled warm and spiced, like hot apple cider, and Steve resisted the urge to bury his face in Tony's neck and breath him in. 

Tony's lips brushed against Steve's cheek as they pulled apart - but not very far.

"Hungry?" Tony asked, his smile shifting into a cheeky smirk.

Steve reached out and wound their fingers together. "Definitely."

The restaurant was as nice as the website made it seem. Steve stopped just inside the door, and looked around at the sleek, modern decoration. 

"Can I take your coat?" Tony asked, one hand resting on Steve's shoulder.

Steve shuffled out of his coat, and Tony disappeared into a side room to hang them both up. 

"Do you have a reservation?" a voice suddenly asked by Steve's elbow, and he spun around to see a young woman in a smart, white shirt and clean, black apron hovering by the front desk. 

"Oh, I uh - I don't know," Steve stammered out. Tony likely would have made a reservation but -

An arm curled around Steve's waist and tugged him close. "Hello, Bridget," Tony said smoothly. "My usual table would be lovely, if you can."

"Oh, Mr. Stark! I didn't see you there." She smiled brightly. "Of course. We have your table all ready." She led them through the crowded main dining room to a raised section at the back surrounded by a black, velvet rope line. A cozy, two-person table was set aside from the others, and Steve preened under the curious gazes of the other patrons as they were led up to sit at it. A single, deep red rose stood in a tall, thin vase on the centre of the table, and their place settings had more pieces of silverware around them than Steve had ever seen in one place. 

A server placed a dish of oysters - at least Steve assumed they were oysters - on the table between them while another poured out two glasses of wine. "The Westcott Bay Fiat, sir," the server said. "I'll return shortly for your order."

"Thank you." Tony gestured towards the dish. "I always get the same oysters when they have them in, I hope you don't mind. And I usually get a scotch with them, which makes the sommelier cry every time, but I thought champagne might suit you better."

Steve smiled and took a sip. It was heavenly - bubbly and sweet with a warm rush of alcohol after. "It's perfect. This place is amazing," Steve said, hesitating over the stack of leather-bound menus in front of him. 

Tony's smile shifted uncertain. "Is it okay? I come here a lot, and the food isn't as pretentious as the atmosphere makes it seem, but if you don't like it, we can go somewhere else."

"Oh, no!" Steve snatched up the menu on the top and opened it. "I can't wait to try it." He read the first few items, realizing it was a wine menu, then sensed he was being watched. He flicked his eyes up, and Tony was smiling softly at him, eyes crinkled at the corners. "Thank you," Steve added. "Thank you for taking me out."

"Thank you for saying yes," Tony replied, sounding honestly surprised. He grabbed an oyster from the plate and slipped it into his mouth. Steve followed suit, copying his movements. "Weren't you worried I was a serial killer or something?"

The oyster was a very strange texture, but not bad, and it was surprisingly sweet, with a hint of metallic aftertaste. Not salty, like Steve expected. He shrugged. "If you were, you were putting an awful lot of energy and money into getting me here, when I'm sure someone as charming and good-looking as you would have no trouble luring someone off the street into his murder basement."

Tony laughed. "Flatterer." He winked. "But in all seriousness, if you're not sure what to order, I have a few favourites."

Steve closed his menu again. "I would love to try your favourites."

"Anything you don't like? Allergies?"

Steve shook his head. "Used to be allergic to everything when I was a kid, but I've outgrown them all, it seems. And there's pretty much nothing I don't like. But there's also a lot I haven't tried. We didn't have much money when I was a kid so our food was pretty simple." Tony shot a worried look to the plate between them, and Steve smiled. "Don't worry. I've been tested on shellfish recently."

The waiter sidled up to their table, and Steve realized he'd been unconsciously leaning over his plate, drawn towards Tony. They both tipped back, the crackling energy between them fizzing and popping. The waiter started to fill their water glasses then flicked his eyes down to their closed menus. "Have you decided, gentlemen?"

Tony shot one more questioning look at Steve, who gave him a little nod, and Tony plowed on. "Yes, thank you, Joseph. We'll have the chateaubriand for two with the balsamic string beans and the mashed potatoes. How are the tomatoes today?"

"Lovely, sir."

"We'll share the caprese to start then." Tony fiddled with an oyster shell. "Do you have any of the Chateau La Mission Haut-Brion I had last time?"

"The 2005?"

"Yeah, that was really nice."

"Of course, sir."

"Wonderful. We'll have to wait and see about dessert." Tony shot Steve a wink, and he felt his cheeks heat. The thought of dessert back at Tony's place was certainly an appealing one...

"Absolutely, Mr. Stark. Excellent choices." Joseph disappeared.

"So, where did you grow up?" Tony asked. "You sound like Brooklyn."

Steve laughed. "You got me. Born and raised." They leaned in close again, and Steve longed to reach out and touch Tony. The connection he felt was immense and immediate - as impossible as that seemed - and he wondered if Tony felt it too. "What about you?"

"We moved all over." Tony shrugged. "Mostly Manhattan and L.A." He picked up one of his forks and twirled it between his fingers. He seemed like the kind of person who spoke calmly and carefully, but leaked manic energy out of his pores. Steve wanted all that attention focused on him again. "Is it awkward if I ask you about your job?" Tony said, eyes dancing. He reached for another oyster. "Or are we pretending we met at the grocery store?"

Steve snorted, taking a sip of his water. It was cool and fresh and made him feel a little less lightheaded at Tony's closeness. "I'm not ashamed if you're not."

Tony's expression snapped serious. "Of course, I'm not."

The temperature around the table raised by several degrees. "What did you want to know?"

"Do you enjoy it?"

The waiter took that moment to come clear the empty oyster plate and replace it with a plate of beautifully adorned tomato slices and big, white pieces of fresh cheese. Steve took the opportunity to ponder the question only speaking once they were alone again. "I do. I mean, you weren't wrong when you said it looked like I was enjoying myself - I really do. I guess, I don't love that I have to do it even when I don't feel like it. I'm pretty - uh -" Steve looked around but no one was close enough to hear "- difficult to satisfy, but that doesn't mean there aren't days when I'm just not in the mood." He shrugged. "Gotta pay rent though."

Tony nodded thoughtfully. "And you're a student."

"Yes. And taking this program was a risky move. I might not be able to get a job in my field."

Tony leaned forward onto his elbows. "So you took it because you love it?"

"Oh, yeah. I've always wanted to design buildings. Always." Steve leaned in further too, wanting to fall forward into those warm, brown eyes. "What about you?"

"Same. Always wanted to build things. My things are just a bit different, but same." Tony blinked placidly at him for a moment then startled up. "Oh. I have something for you." He rustled around in the jacket of his suit and came up with a small box which he set on the tablecloth between them. "I'm a present giver, sorry. If it bothers you, just tell me to fuck off."

Steve chuckled, his cheeks warming as he reached for the box. "No, no. I don't mind. Thank you. I mean, who doesn't like getting presents?"

Tony smirked. "Me. Well, there are certain things I guess I'd like quite a bit, but people tend to get me annoying things like wine and boats instead." His eyes wandered down Steve's chest pointedly.

"Noted." Steve popped open the box, and his breath caught. Inside was the most beautiful watch he'd ever seen. It was simple, somehow architectural in its sleek, solid lines and dark grey face. It definitely cost more than Steve made in several months, and his heart thumped at the thought of owning something so delightfully extravagant. "Wow."

"It's fine if you'll never wear it. I mean, I don't expect you to wear it just for me. Or like, um -"

"Thank you," Steve said firmly. "I love it." He eased it out of the box and ran his fingers over the firm leather of the band. Tony had bought this, with Steve in mind. He'd gone to a store or searched online, trying to find something that Steve would like. And now he got to wear it and think about Tony. He'd never had someone do something like that for him before. He slipped it over his wrist and snapped the band closed. "It's gorgeous."

Tony reached out and took Steve's hand, tilting it back and forth to admire the watch. "There are probably a lot of other things you'd use more, but I didn't know what they'd be."

"I'll wear it whenever I can. Whenever I don't think it'll get me mugged." Tony's brow creased, and Steve flipped his hand over, rubbing his thumb along the edge of Tony's finger. He was finally touching him, and electricity crackled everywhere their skin met. "Kidding."

"Don't kid about that. I'll start insisting my driver take you everywhere," Tony said, but his eyes were twinkling.

The waiter interrupted them again with the main course - the most amazing looking slices of steak Steve had ever seen with a variety of sauces - and a new wine, deep and red. Every bite was delicious, and their conversation was completely derailed by Steve failing to hold back hums of pleasure with each new bite. As they ate, Tony explained what everything was, when to use all the forks, and suggested other things Steve might like too. By the end, Steve's stomach was pleasantly full, his cheeks were sore from laughing, and every atom in his body longed to feel Tony's fingers on him again.

When the plates were clear, Steve stood to go to the bathroom, needing the breather from the intense energy between them more than anything else, and Tony reached out and brushed his fingers along Steve's leg as he walked by, leaving Steve's breath behind at their table.

Steve shot himself a disbelieving look in the bathroom mirror then brought his wrist up to admire the watch again. Tony was - Tony was  _ incredible.  _ This didn't feel at all like a first date, it felt like their hundredth. They fit together so easily. And Tony was so kind and so generous. He brushed his thumb over the watch face, something embarrassingly hot and tingly crawling its way up his throat. Tony made him feel  _ cared for.  _ He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt that way. He'd been fighting alone for so long…

He splashed some cold water on his face and made his way back out to the restaurant, eager to see what dessert might be - either off the menu or back at Tony's place - but Tony wasn't sitting at their table when Steve reentered the dining room. After a moment of panic that he'd been ditched, Steve saw the now familiar curve of Tony's shoulders and his splash of barely-tamed brown hair in the corner by a potted plant. As Steve watched, Tony turned and shifted, and Steve could see the phone against his ear, an unhappy crease to his brow. Tony fiddled with the leaf of the plant as he spoke, fingers twitching and tugging.

Wanting to give him his privacy, Steve sat back at the table and sipped the rest of his wine, trying not to worry. Tony reappeared only a few moments later.

"Sorry about that." He grimaced.

"It's fine. Work?"

"Yeah…" Tony's attention was clearly elsewhere. He sat down, but couldn't seem to stop squirming. "It's nothing. Work. I can - ah." He ran his hand over his face then scowled back down at the phone. "Shit." He stood again. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. You can stay and have dessert, coffee, anything you like. I have an account here. Order whatever you want. Order lunch for tomorrow." Tony started patting down his pockets with one hand, the other typing furiously on his phone.

"Oh - uh." Steve wasn't sure what to say.

"Sorry," Tony said again almost desperately. He moved to step past Steve, who was still sitting in stunned silence, then he stopped and shuffled back. He brushed his knuckles over Steve's cheek. "Can I call you later?"

"Of course."

Tony bent and kissed him lightly, not even a real kiss, just a soft press of his lips against the corner of Steve's. "I'm really sorry," he breathed against Steve's skin.

"It's okay. I understand," Steve assured him, but as Tony breezed out of the restaurant, Steve wasn't so sure he did. The work call excuse was a classic. Maybe their connection had all been in Steve's head. Maybe he was getting a very convincing brush-off. He ran his finger around the edge of the watchband again then sighed and leaned back in his chair. The waiter chose that moment to appear.

"Anything else I can get for you, sir?" he asked gently.

"Um." Steve blinked down at the dessert menu that was now where his empty plate had been. Tony's side had one too, askew, and Steve couldn't help but hope that Tony had been planning what to order when his phone rang. Well, at least he could get a nice dessert out of it, even if Tony really was ditching him. "Can I get the raspberry white chocolate cheesecake please?"

"Absolutely. Coffee?"

"Yes please. Oh - the, uh, the bill is -?"

"Mr. Stark has already taken care of it," the waiter hastened to explain. "And you are welcome to order anything else you would like, and we'd be happy to package it up to take home."

"Oh, okay. I'll have the cake packed up then please." He wasn't really that hungry anymore, but if Tony didn't call later, he might need something to drown his sorrows in.

The cake came packed in a pretty, dark blue box, with a twist of paper at the top that formed a rose. Steve drank his coffee quickly then left, box tucked in his arms. He slipped into his coat, wishing Tony was helping tug it up over his shoulders, then shivered his way home on the subway. 

Things seemed even more depressing back at his tiny apartment. It had started snowing during the subway ride, and his feet were wet and cold by the time he climbed the stairs to his front door. He'd hoped to be laid out on Tony's bed by now, getting to see up close what Tony had shown he was capable of already, but instead, he was home early enough that he could still do a show. Which he should, because rent was due next week.

Steve flopped on his bed and opened the app on his computer, but instead of setting up a cam room, he found himself idly flipping around on the internet. His fingers kept finding the watch on his wrist. Minnow climbed up beside him, purring and waving her tail in the air.

"I honestly don't know how that went," Steve told her. "It was either a good date that ended poorly, or I read things very, very wrong and he's never going to talk to me again. At least I got a nice meal out of it."

Steve spent the next hour in a mix of moping, checking his phone for messages, dicking around on the internet, and dozing. He'd expected to spend the entire evening with Tony - and maybe the next morning too - so he felt completely at loose ends. The cake called, but he was too lazy to get up and take it out of the fridge, and Minnow didn't seem inclined either when he asked her to get it for him.

The chime of a new message broke Steve out of his thoughts. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. One of his regulars had probably noticed he was online and was asking for a show. And it was one thing to tell himself he'd already budgeted for missing tonight, but another to actively say no to someone who was asking to give him money. Though, he'd have to give himself a bit of a head start, because there was nothing like being ditched at a restaurant to push one solidly out of the mood.

He rolled over and opened the chat window, and his heart skipped and stuttered. It was StarkNakedGenius.

_ >> Hey, gorgeous. I'm so so sorry I had to bail. There was a problem with a new product launch, and it was either take off for one night or have to ignore you for two weeks while I fixed everything they fucked up in my absence. _

_ >> I had a great time tonight, and it breaks my heart that it had to end early. I thought maybe I could video call you and we could make up for missed opportunities? ;)  _

_ >> But only if you want to, of course. _

Steve stared at the messages, distress rocketing into arousal so fast he felt lightheaded from the blood shift. He scrambled to reply.

_ << Yes! I want to. I'm sorry it ended early too, but I understand.  _

_ >> I hope you got dessert, at least. _

_ << :) I brought some cake home. Thought I could eat it later and think about you. _

Steve failed to mention that his plan had been thinking about Tony and moping around his apartment in his fuzzy pajamas. 

_ >> Well. _

_ >> That's an appealing image. _

Not so much.

_ << But now I get to talk to you instead. Much better.  _

Steve's computer rang with a video call, and he straightened out the sheets and draped himself attractively over the bed before answering. Tony's face appeared on the screen and they both smiled.

"Hey, gorgeous. I'm so sorry." Tony was sitting in a chair in what looked like a fancy office or workshop. He leaned his chin on one hand, elbow braced on his desk.

"That's alright. I had a great time tonight, up 'til then." Steve smirked. "And now I imagine I'm going to start having a great time again."

Tony hummed, low and heated, and leaned closer to his screen, his eyes flicking left and right as he took in Steve's sprawled body. "You're so fucking hot."

"Right back at you. I'm glad I get to see you this time. Just hearing your voice last time wasn't enough."

"Before we get distracted… I'd like to make it adamantly clear that I'd love to take you out again. Hopefully on a night where I actually get to enjoy the whole thing. You free on Tuesday?"

"Absolutely."

Tony grinned, lighting up the room. "Amazing. Can I pick you up? I'd like to take you out of the city, and I'd prefer to drive if you don't mind."

"That sounds great." Steve rattled off his address, and Tony marked it down. The thought of sitting in the passenger seat of one of Tony's inevitably beautiful cars, watching him drive, sent a throbbing rush of blood south. Steve was almost dizzy with need, and Tony's low voice over the microphone wasn't helping him stay under control. A small whimper leaked out, despite his attempts at control.

"Aww," Tony crooned. "Something you need, baby?"

"Fuck." Steve flopped backwards onto the bed, rolling his hips. He was hard now, and he knew his pants were bulging obscenely. "Yes, I need you so badly, god. I've been thinking about this since Thursday."

Tony chuckled lowly. "Not since Wednesday?"

Steve turned, grateful to see Tony's twinkling eyes looking back at him. "You wiped me out completely on Wednesday, Tony. I couldn't think at all."

"Wow, that's hot. Shit, Steve. You really enjoyed it?"

"I've never enjoyed sex more. And I've had a lot of it." Steve met his eyes. "I'm not just saying that, seriously."

"Fuck." Tony shifted in his seat, leaning back. "I'm so hard I think I might pass out if I don't touch myself, but I really don't want to come before I've even seen you naked again."

Steve smiled and shifted again, tilting his hips towards the camera in a way he knew would pull his pants tight across his crotch. "You can see me naked on the internet any time you like."

"I prefer seeing you live." Tony's voice dropped low. "I prefer getting to drive, too."

Steve sucked desperate air between his teeth. "You gonna tell me what to do, Tony?"

"If that's what you'd like," Tony purred.

Steve nodded. "I'd like that. Like it more if I could feel your hands on me."

"Take off your clothes, Steve," Tony said. "Slowly."

Steve started at the bottom button on his shirt, working his way up one at a time and revealing the abs he carefully crafted at the gym each morning. He sucked in and bent forward a little, flexing his stomach. His legs spread on the duvet and his pants tightened over his rock hard cock almost painfully.

"What a sight…" Tony murmured, almost more to himself than to Steve. "I love it when you start out dressed on your shows. Love watching you strip off, bit by bit."

If Steve hadn't been convinced after their first interaction that Tony liked to take things slow, liked the tease and drawn out ramp-up, it was certainly obvious now. Steve took his time, as best he could, easing his now open shirt down off his shoulders and rolling to the side to toss it off the bed, turning his back to the camera and giving Tony a good look at his low-slung slacks.

He lay flat again, bare feet braced on the end of the bed, and popped the button then worked the zipper open. He pulled his pants wide open, showing off his dark purple boxer briefs and the juts of his hip bones.

"You… are lickable."

Steve turned to look at the screen again, having almost forgotten that he could see Tony this time. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Tony pushed his chair back from the desk, revealing his open pants to the camera. He had his cock out, and was lightly running his fingers along its length. "I want to wait and watch you come, but I don't know if I can hold off that long."

Steve hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, and watched Tony's reaction as he worked them down bit by bit. His cock popped free and bounced against his stomach, the tip welled up with precome already. 

"You wet for me, Steve?"

"God, Tony, I've been wet for you since I saw you on that street corner waiting for me."

Tony groaned and tipped his head back for a moment. "If I'd known that, I would have followed you into the bathroom, you kinky little shit. Push you up against the wall, not even in a stall. I know you like people watching you. Maybe someone would walk in and see me fucking you by the sinks."

"Holy shit, Tony, your  _ mouth."  _

"Oh yeah? You want my mouth on you?"

_ "Yes,"  _ Steve whined, eyes falling shut again. He kicked his pants, underwear and all, off the rest of the way onto the floor and spread his legs wide.

"Look at me gorgeous. Touch yourself."

Steve's eyes snapped open and fixed on Tony's, liquid pools of desire. Steve stroked his hand up the inside of his thigh, lifting his hips off the bed. His cock throbbed and leaked and -

The lights went out.

Steve's computer powered down with a soft whine, the heating clicking off and plunging him into total darkness.

"You've got to be  _ fucking kidding me!"  _ Steve shouted at his dark, silent bedroom. The universe didn't want him to get off, and it was starting to seriously piss him off.

His phone chimed a moment later.

_ >> You okay?? _

_ << The power went out… _

_ >> Shit. _

_ << I'm starting to think this orgasm is cursed. _

_ >> Hahaha. Can we video chat on your phone? _

_ << It's pitch black in my apartment, and my phone's at 29% _

_ << Ugh, maybe we should just let it go for now. I'm sorry, Tony. _

_ >> No, I'm sorry. It's my fault we're not still together. _

_ << It's okay. Work is important. _

But even as Steve typed it, his heart sunk. He was so fucking horny, and it had been so long since he'd had someone's real hands on him. It was already a concession to only have Tony on video chat, and now they didn't even have that. 

_ >> Remind me to put your building on arc reactor power. And buy you a better phone. _

Steve smiled at the message. He could hold on until Tuesday, and then he'd have Tony all to himself.

_ << I'll see you Tuesday, at least. :) _

_ >> I can't wait. _

_ << I'd better save my phone power, but I wouldn't mind some pictures of what you get up to tonight… if you want to :P _

_ >> ;) _

_ >> Goodnight, Steve _

_ << Goodnight, Tony. Thank you for dinner. _

Steve snapped a picture of his naked body, from the chest down, and sent it off to Tony before he set the phone down with a sigh. He got out of bed and grabbed a pair of light pajama pants from the laundry basket in the corner by feel only. Minnow meowed and wound her way around his feet, forcing him to feel his way along the wall to keep from tripping over her and falling on his face. Experience showed that a black eye was not good for business.

Steve rummaged around in a cupboard until he found the small bag of mixed candles, some half burned. He didn't remember ever burning any of them, but for some reason, they were half-burned. Last time the power had gone out, it had been dark for hours, and it was late enough now that Steve figured he might as well go to bed, but at least with the candles, he could read for a bit and try and calm himself down before sleep. His dick hadn't quite got the message yet that it wasn't getting any tonight. 

He dotted the candles around the bedroom and lit them with a lighter one of his friends must have left in his junk drawer months ago. He settled on his bed with a sigh, wrapping an afghan from the foot of the bed over his shoulders as the temperature dropped with no heating. Minnow crawled up on his lap with a plaintive mew, and he scratched under her chin.

He tugged a textbook off the top of the stack next to the bed and flipped through to the post-it note that marked his last chapter, peering down at it in the flickering candlelight. He stared at the page, but it hardly registered, and after a few minutes, he couldn't help but check his phone. There was nothing more from Tony; he must have gone to bed.

Steve poked at the textbook again. His cock twitched in his pants, still half-hard, insistent. Fuck, he was so horny. Going an entire day without an orgasm was almost unheard of for Steve, but for some reason he didn't want to take care of this one by himself. He knew it was going to be disappointing after all that build up with Tony. He would absolutely have to jack off in the shower tomorrow morning, but for now, he was pissy and irritated, and only Tony would do.

He spent the next half hour grumbling at his textbook and winding Minnow's tail between his fingers, trying to ignore the heat between his legs. 

The loud chime of the door buzzer shocked Steve back up to his feet, shaking off the half-doze he'd managed in his funk. He pulled a loose sweater on over his bare chest and felt his way down the stairs to the building's front door. He opened the door and laughed with delight.

Tony was standing on the sidewalk, hair dotted with white snow in the flashing red glow from the battery-backup streetlights, the cuffs of his expensive pants soaked in slush. A sleek, yellow sports car was parked illegally out front, and Steve was sure it was Tony's. Tony smiled back.

"I really didn't want to wait until Tuesday after all," he said. "Hope this isn't creepy."

Steve reached out and grabbed the front of his coat, pulling him in. Snow kicked up over Steve's bare feet, and he squeaked, stumbling them both inside as he hauled Tony into a kiss. Tony's lips were cold and his cheeks were damp, but he wrapped his arms around Steve's back and Steve didn't care. Tony backed Steve up against the wall by the mailboxes, driving the kiss into something deep and heated that Steve could feel all the way into his gut. His fantasies of kissing Tony were nothing to the real thing.

The frozen gust of air around Tony started to thaw as he seeped Steve's heat, but when Steve shivered, Tony stepped away and slipped a gloved hand into Steve's. "Shall we take this somewhere more private?"

Steve nodded and led him up the stairs in the dark to his apartment. He had a brief moment of panic as he pushed the door open and Tony followed in behind him. Steve kept his apartment pretty clean, but it was still a ratty Brooklyn walkup - no more than a kitchen, a couch, a tiny bathroom, and his bedroom. It was the bedroom that had attracted Steve to the place, when really all he could afford was a studio. From the angle of the camera, the bedroom looked bigger and more opulent than it was - something about the large window in the corner next to the bed. Steve had painted the room and arranged his furniture specifically to give the impression of a nice space people would want as the background to sex, instead of a tiny corner in a tiny apartment that occasionally skittered when you turned the lights on in the morning.

And Tony was incredibly rich and fancy, and Steve had been planning to have sex at  _ his  _ place tonight, not here. Steve drew Tony in behind him the shut the door and stood close, in the pitch black. "You know, we could go to your place."

Tony shuffled closer, drawing his fingertips up the outside of Steve's arm. "I really don't think I can wait that long. I don't care if it's messy here. I can't see it anyway." He chuckled.

"It's not that… it's just…"

"Steve." Tony took Steve's chin between his fingers. "What's wrong?"

"I live in a shithole, and you almost certainly live somewhere where the faucets cost more than I'll make in a decade."

Tony leaned in closer, and Steve couldn't help but press forward and catch his lips in a kiss. "I don't care about that," Tony murmured into Steve's mouth. "As long as you're here."

"I am so here," Steve said nonsensically, and Tony laughed again then pulled Steve right up against his chest with one arm. Tony was strong and sturdy, and Steve gripped the lapels of his coat and let himself be driven back towards the bedroom as their lips met. 

They tripped in the dark, Tony shedding his coat and gloves onto the floor, and Steve started laughing into the kiss, trying to steer Tony towards the right door without bringing them both to the floor. The candles were still glowing in the bedroom, and when Steve shoved the door open, the whole room was filled with soft, yellow light.

"Well, shit," Tony said, shoving Steve backwards onto the bed then climbing up on top of him. "This is very flattering light for you." Tony sat back on Steve's lap, and Steve found he had to agree, for Tony. The warm gold glow cast Tony into soft reds and dark shadows. Steve reached up and stroked his fingers down the sides of Tony's face, finally. "Wow," Tony breathed.

Tony's hands landed on Steve's hips then slid up under his shirt. His skin was still cool, and they drew icy paths up Steve's stomach, exploring every dip and edge. Steve's arms fell out to the side, as he let Tony take his time. 

Tony pushed Steve's shirt up to his chest and grinned. "Oh look, they are real." He petted over Steve's abs. "Always wondered if you painted them on."

Steve laughed, making Tony's hands bounce on his stomach. "It's really just me up there, you know. I'm not that good an actor."

Tony bent down and sucked his way along Steve's ribs. "Well then… you are naturally, unbelievably hot, Steve."

Something about the way Tony said his name had Steve sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth. 

"What do you want?" Tony whispered into his skin.

"I want to be good for you," Steve said, hips arching up off the bed to rub his aching erection against the rough scratch of Tony's shirt. "I want you do to whatever you want to me."

"I can't even begin to list the things I want to do to you." Tony shoved Steve's shirt the rest of the way off then manhandled him up the bed until his head was on the pillows. Tony took each of Steve's wrists in his hands, fingers closing around the watch Steve was still wearing, and met Steve's eye. "I like it when you beg and whine, but I don't want to do anything that you actually don't like."

"Okay. I'll tell you. It's alright."

Tony lifted Steve's arms up over his head then guided him to wrap his fingers around the bars of the headboard. Steve's heart pounded in his chest as he settled into position, arms stretched long, flexing his abs and pecs, fingers gripped so tight they were aching already. Tony didn't have to say anything, his gaze not breaking away from Steve's as he leaned back, releasing Steve's wrists.

Steve didn't move, pinned to the bed, every muscle tense and eager. 

Tony stroked his palms down Steve's chest all the way to his waist. He hooked the waistband of the pajama pants that Steve blushed to realize he was still wearing then followed them off Steve's hips and off the bed. Tony stood at the foot of the bed, drawing his eyes inch by inch over Steve's naked body, still clothed himself. Steve fought the urge to sob and beg already. He was so hard, so desperate, and Tony's eyes on him were so intense, nearly glowing in the flickering candlelight.

"You gonna touch me?" Steve teased, lifting up on his heels then dropping down again. He used his hold on the headboard to flex his biceps and arch his back as enticingly as he could manage. 

Tony's eyes flashed in the dark. "When I'm good and ready," he purred.

Steve tipped his chin up with a whine and fluttered his eyes closed, breathing through the rush of hot, prickling arousal that flushed south. When Tony's fingers landed on his foot, Steve's whole body jerked and his breath caught and held. 

Tony traced one fingertip up the arch of Steve's foot, the tingle shooting straight up Steve's leg and settling as an impatient vibrating in the base of his cock. Steve kept his eyes squeezed shut, face pressed into his arm, because seeing the lips that had started following the fingertip would probably push him over the edge and he'd launch off the bed and tackle Tony into the carpet.

"Your legs are so gorgeous," Tony murmured. "Never get a good enough look at them on the camera." He worked his way up higher, both hands sliding up either side of Steve's leg and behind his knee. He lifted lightly until Steve's knee bent then petted along his thigh, the fingers from one hand shifting ticklingly close to Steve's balls without touching.

"Tony, please," Steve couldn't help but beg. He needed to be touched - now that he could be - and Tony was going maddeningly slowly. But, unsurprisingly, Tony ignored him. A hot mouth fell to the inside of Steve's thigh and worked its way up with biting, sucking kisses, no doubt leaving a line of dark bruises the next day. "Oh god."

"You taste even better than I imagined."

"You -" Steve swallowed. "You imagined tasting me?"

"All the time. Watching you is amazing, but god - I've wanted you under my mouth - my hands -  for a long time. It's not just that you're devastatingly gorgeous, Steve. I hate to say it, but you're not the only hot porn star I've ever watched."

Steve snorted with laughter, squirming as Tony pushed his explorations higher. 

"But you're the first I've ever asked out - ever wanted to ask out. And I want to make sure it's really, really clear that this was a date and this is totally going to ruin the mood, but - uh - Steve? Can you look at me?"

Steve forced his eyes to flutter open, and he lifted his chin to look down to where Tony was settled between his legs. He had been letting Tony's voice wash over him, but now he rewound Tony's words and tried to figure out why he suddenly looked so uncertain. "Tony?"

"You know today was a real date, right? Like, I'm going to be throwing my all into this, trying to get you to give me a chance at a relationship. Cause it's not just the sex - which is fucking incredible. It's not just the way you arch and flex on camera or how amazing your face looks when you come. It's not that… it's the way you blush a little sometimes when you read people's comments on the chat. It's the way you always laugh when you come but you try to hide it. It's when that asshole was watching one of your shows and kept trying to get you to do something stupid and you very politely declined, but I caught you rolling your eyes." Tony crawled his way up Steve's body until he was looming over him, eyes bright. "I want all of that. If you let me, I'm gonna earn it. Earn you."

"I -" Steve didn't know what to say. He was caught in the bright light of Tony's intense gaze and he couldn't look away, but he couldn't speak. He wasn't entirely sure what Tony was offering, but it sounded like he was offering something incredible and,  _ fuck,  _ Steve wanted it.

Then the lights clicked back on, the whole room powering up with a hum, and they both blinked and startled. 

Tony burst out laughing. "And I thought  _ I  _ was the one who was going to ruin the mood."

Steve's grin bloomed slowly and then he was laughing too. "I want that, you know. The more-than-sex-stuff. I just really, really,  _ really,  _ like sex." He shifted his hips again, looking for friction, and Tony's eyes flickered dark again.

"Okay, sweetheart. I won't keep you waiting anymore." Tony stood and took a turn around the room, blowing out all the candles, then he stripped off his own clothes and climbed back on the bed.

Steve's mouth went dry, and he squirmed around, keeping his hold on the headboard, but needing to see as much of Tony as he could. Tony was lean but muscular, a little rough - hints of scars and hard work scattered over his body - but also with the polish that money could bring. His skin was darkened by sun, but with no tan lines, which made Steve's mouth water - thoughts of Tony sprawled out naked on his balcony, or the back porch of some private summer home, bared to the sun. 

And it was also a relief to see that Tony was as hard as he was, his cock jutting proud from his tightly trimmed hair, precome beading at the tip. Steve was pretty sure Tony had gotten off on their last video session, but he didn't know for sure. There was so much focus - dizzying focus - pointed right at Steve that it was nice to know that Tony wasn't just doing it for Steve's benefit.

But a moment later, all Steve could think about was Tony's mouth latching tight over his nipple and sucking hard. He gasped and bucked up only to find hot fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking up, grip firm. Tony really wasn't kidding when he said he liked watching Steve's videos because he seemed to know exactly how to jerk Steve off, exactly the way Steve did it himself on camera.

"Oh god, Tony." Steve was instantly back to how riled up he'd been before Tony had stopped, before the lights had come back on, and Tony was relentless. He worked Steve's cock, his own untouched but pressed tightly against Steve's thigh, and sucked and licked and bit Steve's nipple, moving to the other one when the first was red and throbbing.

Tony pulled back to scrape his teeth across Steve's ribs. "I can't tell you how many times I've thought about doing this. Or thought about watching someone else do this to you. You're so sensitive, so  _ fucking horny  _ all the time, god."

"Tony, Tony, Tony," Steve babbled. "So horny, fuck, you don't even know, that feels so good, please don't stop. Please, please. I need - I need you. You're all I've thought about all week. I'm close already, uhh -" Steve kicked his feet out on the bed, and Tony settled more heavily on top of him, mouthing a path from his raw, aching nipple, up his neck to his ear. Steve hadn't been touched in  _ so long.  _ Getting off with strangers on camera wasn't the same, but Steve didn't really know how to pick actual people up and bring them home. Having Tony's actual skin against his was almost overwhelming after so long with just his hand and a stack of silicone toys.

"All week, huh?" Tony murmured. "Even when you were on camera?"

"Yes, yes." Steve whined as Tony twisted his palm over the head of his cock. "Only way I could get off yesterday - thinking of you. Almost - ah - almost said your name during the show."

"Shit, Steve. I wish I'd seen that one. I think that would make me come immediately, hearing you say my name in front of all those people."

"You can - uh - watch, and - fuck,  _ Tony -  _ know I'm thinking about it, about you." Steve was so close now, embarrassingly quickly. And this time it didn't seem that Tony was going to tease and play. After the night they'd had, they needed to find release, together, before something else went wrong. His fingers clenched around the metal bars of the headboard, knuckles screaming in protest. He needed to move, to grab Tony, to - to something. He was so close, so ready to let go -

"Do you want to do a show together, some time?" Tony rumbled. Shit, a hundred people watching Tony take Steve apart… all those eyes on them. "I could suck you off while your lovely viewers drive that vibrator in your ass. I'd get to taste your come when they finally pushed you -" Tony leaned in so his hot breath shivered down the back of Steve's neck "- over the edge."

_ Fuck - _ Steve came like a gunshot.

His hands flew off the headboard and slammed down onto Tony's shoulders where he held on for dear life. While waves of world-whitening pleasure washed over Steve, pushing gasping hopeless noises out of his throat, Tony grabbed both of his thighs and hauled him down the bed until his legs almost hung off the edge and they were tight, chest to chest. Tony pressed down, still holding Steve's legs and rutted up against his stomach, his face squeezing up. And, god, the sight of Tony rubbing himself off on Steve was enough to send a fresh rush of scalding pleasure through Steve's veins, and he whined, a few hot tears leaking out of the corner of his eye. His throat was rough and ragged, and every muscle in his body was screaming.

It wasn't long at all before Tony tensed and stilled, adding his come to Steve's, covering his chest and stomach. Steve swallowed heavily and forced himself to release his grip on Tony's shoulders, eyes widening as he realized he'd left ten little finger bruises on Tony's skin.

"Holy shit," he slurred. He slumped flat on the bed, messy chest heaving, and he heard Tony chuckling softly at him. Steve slipped into a half-awake, half-fucked out state almost immediately; he couldn't have moved if he wanted to, which he really, really didn't. He didn't think that a handjob could so effectively blow his mind, but it seemed Tony's effect on him was even stronger in person.

Steve was vaguely aware of Tony moving around, the bed shifting and squeaking. He was gone for what felt like an hour but was probably only a few minutes, and then the bed dipped again and Tony's warmth returned. The soft pad of a finger brushed over Steve's lips. 

"Open your mouth, sweetheart," Tony whispered.

Steve opened his mouth then his eyes, smelling sweet chocolate sauce. Tony pressed a forkful of the cheesecake from the restaurant against his tongue, and Steve sucked it off the fork with a pleased hum. The sweet, creamy cake was punctuated by little firework bursts of tart raspberries. Tony bent down and kissed him, licking the treat off his lips as he pulled back. 

"That was amazing," Steve slurred, waving his hand around until Tony caught it with a chuckle and kissed over his knuckles.

"You're amazing."

"That was the best date I've ever been on."

Tony fed him another piece of the cake with a smile. "That's my master plan. Ruin you for other men." Tony kissed him again and followed it with more cake. "I'm pretty gone for you, gorgeous."

Steve blinked open the eyes that had fallen shut again and smiled dopily at Tony. He tugged him down until they were settled side by side and Steve could explore the planes of Tony's face with one finger. "It's working." He ran his thumb under Tony's eye then traced the crinkles of the soft smile that had bloomed at the corner of his lips. "I'm pretty gone for you, too."

Tony trapped Steve's smile in a kiss. "I already can't wait until Tuesday."

**Author's Note:**

> For my bingo square "power outage." 
> 
> There's going to be more to this series, but I haven't decided yet if it's going to be a bunch of short things like this, or if I'll do a big story now to continue it. If you have an opinion feel free to let me know in the comments! 
> 
> You can also follow me on tumblr at festiveferret.tumblr.com :D Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
